In a conventional braking device for an elevator, two electromagnetic brakes, each including a plunger and a brake coil to individually operate, are used. Even in the case of a failure of one of the electromagnetic brakes, the other electromagnetic brake generates a braking force. Moreover, in order to reduce a speed reduction rate of a car, operation timings of the two plungers are shifted from each other (for example, see Patent Document 1).                Patent Document 1: JP 03-115080 A        